Night at the Opera
by Victorian-Gothic
Summary: Sebastian Moran knows he cannot dare be late but little does he know what lies in store for him once he gets there.    WARNING: Slash and a special appearance by an OC of mine


Please read and review

* * *

><p>The sound of someone running filled the air, the sound of leather upon damp stone echoing through the streets, despite the noise.<p>

Sebastian Moran was in a hurry and being late was not an option, and since the streets near the Opera House were blocked he had jumped from the strickened cab and taken to his heels, knowing full well that the Professor would not approve of his lateness, no matter what the reason was.

He paused for a second after he slid around a corner a little too fast and almost ended up impaling himself on wrought iron fencing that circled some building. Taking in a deep, cold and damp breath, the light drizzle in the air was making this mad dash to the theatre more than a little dangerous.

Part of him stirred at the all too familiar feeling, after all nothing quite beats the thrill of a chase.

A quick glance at his pocket watch and Colonel Moran cursed outloud, thankful that Moriarty was not there to hear him.

The Opera had already started and now he knew there would be hell to pay.

He had been sent back to the hotel earlier in the day and was told to wait for the Professor to return only to have a pageboy suddenly appear when it had already gotten dark and handed him a note that stated.

**"It seems I have a spare ticket, do not be late-M"**

It wasn't as if he even liked the opera as much as Moriarty, but an invite was an invite and thus his race against time began.

He set off once more, dodging through the crowds, knocking a pair of arguing traders to the floor he leapt over a waiting cart and rolled before taking off once more seemingly in a random direction. Not caring if his opera clothes were getting dirty, after-all once inside it would be dark and he could always explain the tardiness of his attire after the opera had finished.

As he reached the front of the impressive building he slowed himself to a respectable walk and climbed the steps, nodding to the doorman as he entered the building.

A quick word in his broken German to one of the ushers informed him that the Professor had secured his usual private box.

Sebastian Moran was usually never nervous, that is until his hand touched the door and he tried his best to enter the box without disturbing Professor Moriarty too much.

"You are late Sebastian" the Professor whispered coldly and gestured to the chair next to him. "This is only a short opera, a mere three acts, you have already missed the half of the first"

As Moran took his seat he mumbled his apologies.

"Sorry about that Professor, some idiot upturned his cart and well I had to make haste on my own, the rain didn't help me none"

Professor Moriarty turned and gave his right-hand man a quick glance, he noted the beads of sweat upon the mans brow, the way even in the low light of the box his eyes gleamed with the effort of his running and a tell-tale hint of fear, then he noticed how he held his lips apart as he calmed his breathing.

Moriarty's gaze fell to the rapidly raising and falling chest, he noticed with smirk, the tremor that for the briefest of moments travelled through the other mans form, as if he was aware of the scrutiny.

Before he turned his attention fully to the opera, he let his gaze return to those parted lips and was treated to seeing Sebastian slowly moisten them with his tongue.

Inwardly Professor James Moriarty chuckled at the fact that Moran had ran like a madman through crowded streets in the rain in order to reach the opera in time. He made a mental note to pay the driver of the upturned waggon a little extra.

Yes, he decided this was going to be a most enjoyable evening.

French or Italian opera's Moran liked but he found the majority of the German ones a little too dramatic though he would never admit that to the professor.

He risked a quick glance over at his employer, who was the picture of absolute calm. He was sat forward listening intently with his eyes half closed..one gloved hand moving in perfect time to the music that drifted up from below.

Maybe Sebastian thought, if his German was as faultless as Moriartys then he might have enjoyed the opera more but no matter what he did he couldn't settle...his usually rock-steady nerves remained on edge, causing the opera to fade into the background like an annoying insect buzzing on the edge of his hearing.

It didn't help that the shadows of the private box seemed deeper than usual, he shook his head and chided himself

_"Seb, you stupid fool..relax or do you want the professor to invite you to take part in his other hobby"_

He shuddered at the thought of the professor turning his attention to him in that way...he was no coward but he didn't care for such things, unlike the professor who seemed to get a twisted kick out of it.

The white gloved hand stopped it's movement and returned not to the professors side but was placed firmly on Moran's thigh, which tensed under its touch.

The faintest of whispers reached Sebastian's ears

"Edge forward, Sebastian"

Sebastian Moran at first remained where he was, then slowly shifted his seated position as instructed.

"Thank you"

Confused thoughts raced through Moran's mind, wondering what the professors intentions were, surely not here in public...at the opera.

He almost jumped out of his skin as the single gloved hand caressed his manhood.

"Professor!" he managed to mutter, still unsure of what to do or how to react to such a public display of familiarity

Moriarty, ran his fingers down Sebastian's length and even allowed himself a smile as he felt the colonel start to harden beneath his touch.

A low moan of arousal escaped Moran's lips

"I would be careful, Sebastian...you wouldn't want to bring attention to yourself now would you?"

As he spoke the professors hand moved and started to fondle his balls, causing Moran to edge even further forward in the chair while trying not to fall out of it.

"What are you doing to me Moriarty?"

Moriarty, openly chuckled and replied

"Making your otherwise boring evening entertaining" he paused briefly and then added "Remove them"

Without any hesitation Sebastian started to free himself somewhat awkwardly due to how his hands were now shaking.

"Good" the professor smiled as he wrapped his still gloved hand around the now freed and throbbing erect member

The sound of the opera filled the box once more as Sebastian's senses went into overdrive with each and every caress of Moriarty's fingers

"You will like this part Sebastian" Moriarty cooed as he continued to gently stroke him

"I find this final act of the opera most stimulating" those words were rapidly drowned out by the singing that filled the theatre, Moran tensed as the professor tightened his grasp in the most delicious of ways.

Thankfully for Colonel Sebastian Moran the mixture of the orchestra and the singing also drowned out his own louder than expected moan of sheer pleasure as Moriarty kept time with the music.

But a single low grunt from the shadows caused Professor James Moriarty to pause for a moment, an act that brought forth an almost animal like mewl of disappointment from his enraptured assassin. Moriarty gave a side ways glance to the dark shadow next to him and if anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed how it visibly retreated.

Turning his attention once more to Sebastian Moran, James Moriarty continued his administrations

_"Good boy"_ he thought to himself _"prove to me that you are mine in mind, body and soul"_

The colonel grasped his chair tight and bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the scream of pleasure that was threatening to escape his lips for true to the professors words, he found that not only the ever skillful caresses of his employer but the music itself was drawing him ever closer to release.

As the final note of the opera rang out, Sebastian Moran emptied his seed over the professors gloved hand and sank back into the chair, exhausted and confused by what had just happened.

"Oh God" was all he could manage

Moriarty smirked and nodded as he removed his now soiled glove, discarding it on the carpeted floor.

"Thank you Sebastian for making such a dull rendition of this opera, much more entertaining"

Regaining his wits, Moran managed to straighten his clothing some what and running a still shaking hand through his hair he slowly stood not sure if his legs would buckle beneath him.

"T-thank you, p-pr-professor...I-I"

He blushed hard and moved to the back of the private box so that he could finish straightening his clothes.

"You may leave Sebastian...I think a light supper in the hotel tonight is in order"

"I'll get that sorted sir"

Still shaken and flushed, Moran carefully opened the door and joined the throng of opera goers who where now flooding the corridors and out into the cool air of the night.

"Well, Sergeant-Major...did you find that acceptable as per our agreement?"

A tall well built man, slightly balding but with a bristling moustache stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"That I did sir, and thank you...I only hopes that one day I can repay the kindness"

Professor Moriarty stood and grinned manically.

"Oh, my dear Reginald..you shall in your own unique way"

The Sergeant-Major placed the professors opera cloak around his shouldered and handed him his hat and cane.

"Sir"

"Good evening Sergeant-Major...I'm sure a man of your talents will be able to keep himself occupied for the rest of the night"

Sergeant-Major Blood, stood motionless and watched Professor James Moriarty leave, only when he knew the man had gone did he retrieve the soiled glove and giving it the briefest of tastes, the old war-horse tucked it into his pocket and left.


End file.
